What's Done is Done
by Go Titans
Summary: Will a misunderstanding be too late to amend? TwoShot Songfic
1. Welcome to My Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to High School Musical in this story, or the lyrics. **

Gabriella's Point of View

Today is Sunday; I am sitting on the couch waiting for mom to come home from work. She called a few minutes ago saying that she was going to bring home take-out.

Things were so weird on Friday and yesterday.

"_I really don't know what is going on with the gang. Everything seemed fine on Friday and then all of a suddenly half way through the day every one just glared at me and walked away. Troy had been giving me the cold shoulder. On Saturday I called everyone to see if they wanted to hang out, everyone just said no." _as my thoughts just got deeper

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

Reaching over the arm of the couch I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is there a relative of Ana Montez present?" as a soft voice rang through my ear

"Yes, this is her daughter. Who may I ask is speaking?" at this point I was curious

"My name is Patrick Johnson, from the Albuquerque Police Station."

Once I heard 'Police station', I was nervous and worried.

"Oh my gosh! What happen to my mom? Is she okay? Please say she is okay. She is the only parent I have." My rambled turned into hysterical cries.

"I am absolutely sorry dear, you mother was in a car accident and was killed on impact. Again I am sorry; I will be getting in contact again in a few days. Again, I am so sorry. Goodnight" Mr. Johnson said in an exhausted voice as he hung up.

Putting the phone on its receiver, I just sank back into the couch and cried. After a while I picked up the phone and called Troy.

"Hey, this is Troy. As you can see am not at the phone right now, so leave a message and I will consider giving you a call back."

"_Hey Troy, it Gabriella. I was wondering if you could come over. I really need you right now. Please call me back."_ After a few sniffles I hung up the phone.

"_All I got was his voicemail. Maybe I will try the rest of the gang. This is official. May 11__th__ 2008 is the worst day of my life._" Gabriella thought

After calling everyone from the gang and got nothing but the voicemail, I just went up to my room crying myself to sleep. Dreading Monday morning.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
**

As I woke up my eyes were all sore, but then I remember why. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were blood shot, puffy and new tears running down my cheeks.

I brushed my teeth, wash my face, tied my hair into a mess bun and put on a pair of sweats and left the house with my school bag.

Walking down the hallway towards Troy's locker where I know the gang will be.

I am going to try and speak to them one more time. If this doesn't work then I can take a hint that they want nothing to do with me, I don't have the energy to argue, I didn't do anything wrong, at least to my knowledge

Slowly approaching his locker I notice everyone glaring at me. My eyes made contact with Troy's. His eyes showed concern, hurt, and anger. I couldn't look at him any more. As I took one look at the gang I could see Kelsi sending me a sympathetic look and a very weak smile before the gang turned their back on me.

Before turning away I looked at Troy with his back still faced to me "Since you don't want to talk to me Troy then I will save you the trouble of talking and break up with you now. So, I guess that we are over. I thought I could depend on you and the gang but apparently I was wrong. It doesn't look like you care about me. I know that I haven't known all of you not even a year and you guys have known each other since childhood. I guess I don't belong here, so have a good life everyone." Again no one said anything and still had their backs turned "I can take a hint. Goodbye everyone."

Turning the corner I ran to the nearest restroom and collapsed on the floor crying my eyes out.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

What did I do wrong?

As the day went by no one talked to me or bothered to look my way.

So today is May 14th, three days after mom's accident and I called the only relative I knew; Marie Lexington, my mom's sister. Aunt Marie told me that she would be down by Friday to set up the funeral. I would be moving with her to Burbank, California in two weeks, so by the end of May I will no longer be in Albuquerque.

I would usually protest but seeing as I have no family and friend in Albuquerque I just agreed.

It has already been one week and my aunt and I have laid my mother to rest. It was only the two of us so we didn't have a service. Her headstone read 'Loving mother, sister and friend. She will be greatly missed'. I am on my last week and Saturday will be the day here. I have finished packing everything that I was taking with me. Everything else would be given to charity. Maybe a fresh start will do me some good, away from all the memories of mom and the gang.

-

-

My last week has passed and now I am unloading my thing in my new room in California on a Sunday night. There is about two weeks of school left at Roosevelt High so Aunt Marie let me stay out and start school in August

It has been three weeks since my mom died, and two week since I found out I was moving.

The gang probably didn't even notice that I was gone. I told my teachers if anyone asked about my absence, to please just say that it is none of their business.

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

I was surprised when it started to rain. I remember asking my aunt on the plane about the weather in California. She said that it is always sunny, especially in the summer. The only time that it usually rains frequently is in the spring and winter.

Looking out the window I can see the rain pouring down hard. I guess the weather reflects my mood right now.


	2. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to High School Musical in this story, or the lyrics. **

Troy's Point of View

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

I am currently lying in my bed in pitch black. I would have been in my room all summer if my parents and friends let me wallow in self pity, but no they made me go out from time to time. It has been three months. Summer is almost over. I can't believe what we did to Gabriella. I wouldn't blame her if she hated us forever.

Suddenly the room filled with light as I tried to focus my eye and saw my dad standing at the doorway saying that dinner is ready and that I have to eat with the rest of the family instead of in my room.

I remember when it all started…

_Flashback_

_As Sharpay was walking to the restroom, two girls around the corner saw her enter the restroom and followed._

_While Sharpay was in the stall the two girls came in talking._

"_Oh my gosh. Did you hear?" asked Amber_

"_What? What happened?" asked Kimberly_

"_I heard Gabriella Montez earlier talking on her phone to some guy name Aaron, and she was saying bad things about her friends." Amber said with a disbelieved voice._

"_Really? I am shocked. I would have never guessed Montez would talk behind peoples back. Let alone her own friends." Kimberly replied with a shocked voice._

_If Sharpay were able to see their faces right now, both Amber were talking with wide grins on their face._

"_Well, what did Montez say about her friends?" asked Kimberly_

"_Let me think… she said Taylor was a know it all, Jason is the dumbest person she has ever met, Zeke is such a wimpy, Kelsi is weak and lets people walk all over her, Chad is probably the second dumbest, Sharpay is whinny, annoying, spoiled brat, Ryan is a follower, and last but not least… Troy is clingy sappy emotional guy." Replied a smiling Amber_

"_Well, those aren't too bad but for Montez to say that about her own friend can be hurtful. I know I can say worse about them." Replied Kimberly_

"_I guess her friend won't be talking to her anymore. Anyways, lets get back to class" as Kimberly continued_

_Once the two girls left Sharpay came out of the stall with a disbelieved and shocked expression with anger flashing through her eyes._

_Sharpay went back to class and throughout class in a daze. Only to be snapped out of it by a hug from behind._

"_Are you okay Shar? You were walking out of class with a distant look in your eye." Asked a concerned Zeke._

"_I have something to tell everyone." Sharpay said in a monotone voice as Sharpay and Zeke walked to Troy's locker._

"_Oookay, I think that everyone is at Troy's locker right now. Except for Gabriella, she said she had to study for an exam so she is in the library."_

"_That's good. Gabriella already knows what's going on" replied Sharpay with a bitter voice_

_As they approached they saw the gang._

"_Guys, I have something to tell you." Taking a deep breath Sharpay replayed everything that she had heard in the restroom. Once she finished she observed her friends._

"_Are you sure you heard right Sharpay?" Kelsi asked gently_

"_Of course I am right I heard it with my own ears" Sharpay replied sharply_

"_Really? Can't imagine Gabriella ever saying that" Chad replied with a sigh_

"_Now who are you going to believe? Me who you have known since kindergarten or someone who we just met this year?" asked an irritated Sharpay._

_As everyone let out a sigh and mumbled "you." _

"_That's what I thought. We don't need her as a friend, so just ignore her and she will go away."_

_Ever since that conversation, the gang has been ignoring and glaring at Gabriella every time that she tried to speak._

_At the end of the day the gang confronted by Gabriella._

_We saw her slowly approaching us and we just glared at her. _

_I made eye contact with her and I could see confusion and hurt in her eyes. Then she looked away and looked at everyone else._

_We all just glared at her once more and turned our back on her._

_I suddenly heard her voice. _

"_Since you don't want to talk to me Troy then I will save you the trouble of talking and break up with you now. So, I guess that we are over. I thought I could depend on you and the gang but apparently I was wrong. It doesn't look like you care about me. I know that I haven't known all of you not even a year and you guys have known each other since childhood. I guess I don't belong here, so have a good life everyone." There was a pause and no one made any movement or sound and then I heard her continue "I can take a hint. Goodbye everyone."_

_Then I heard her running down the hallway._

"_I don't know if I wanted to breakup with her. What she said about all of us hurt. I just didn't want to blow up at her so I just kept quiet." Troy thought._

_End Flashback_

After I dinner I walked up to my room and just lay on the bed.

After that confrontation with Gabriella, she left us all alone. For three weeks she didn't look at us or get anywhere near us. She was just going about her day. Going from class to class, she didn't eat in the cafeteria anymore and after school she just went straight home.

On Monday morning after three weeks of not talking to Gabriella was driving me crazy.

I remember when the gang entered the class…

_Flashback_

_As we all stumbled into class hoping that we wouldn't be late, we noticed that Darbus was not in yet so everyone relaxed and took their seat. _

_A minute later, Darbus came in apologizing for being late saying that it was the end of May and we have two weeks of school left until summer, then she started to take roll. As the lesson started, I felt like something was missing. Looking around the classroom I notice that Gabriella was not in class and Darbus never mentioned her name when she called attendance._

_Since I have math with her, I will see if Mr. Temple will call her name when he takes roll._

_Two class periods later, I am sitting in math waiting for the teacher to coming. As he came in he immediately took roll and again he didn't even mention Gabriella's name._

_The rest of the class time was spent wondering why she is not on the roll sheet anymore._

_When lunch finally came I decided to bring up the subject of Gabriella because I know some of them have class with her. This will be the first time we brought up the subject of Gabriella in three weeks._

_Approaching the table I sat down and blurted out…_

"_Have any of you notice that Gabriella was not at school today?"_

_As everyone mumbled a "no" I heard a faint "yes." _

_Looking at my friends I notice that Kelsi was giving me a faint smile._

"_Maybe she is just sick and notified the school and the teacher decided not to say her name because they knew she wouldn't be here today." Chad replied as he took a bite in his sandwich._

"_I guess" I was still a little skeptical_

_From that day on we never saw Gabriella at school anymore._

_End Flashback_

I think that by the end of that week my curiosity was working in overdrive. I couldn't figure out as to why she was not at school. I had asked the teachers as to why she was never mentioned during attendance, and the only thing the teachers were able to say was that it was none of my business.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
**

In the end, I finally found out why she wasn't at school. I felt just like yesterday when I found out.

_Flashback_

_It was finally June and school was almost over._

_While we were at lunch, my curiosity finally took over. _

"_Today after school I am going by Gabriella's house." I am determined to see as to why she is not in school._

"_I'll go with you Troy" Kelsi gently said_

"_I guess we will all go with you Troy. I'm interested in finding out why she doesn't have to go to school when I have to." Said Chad with a questioning look._

_After school we walked to Gabriella's house. We all froze when we saw a SOLD sign on the front lawn._

_At that moment I wanted answers right away. I walked to Mrs. Crandle, Gabriella' neighbor, with the gang trailing behind me._

_Knocking on the door I was later face with a friendly old lady._

"_Oh my, I haven't seen you guys in three weeks. What happened? I would have thought you guys would be around 24/7 when you found out what happened with Gabriella."_

_Everyone gave Mrs. Crandle a confused look._

"_What do you mean? What happened to Gabriella? She looked fine when she was at school."_

"_Yeah, physically she looked fine but emotionally she was an absolute wreck. Her mom died three weeks ago. The next day after school she came by my house telling me her mom died and if she could stay with me. Of course I agreed. She stayed for three days and then went back to her house." Mrs. Crandle replied as she gave them an odd look like they should have known what had happened._

"_May I ask specifically when her mom died?" Troy gently asked trying to process all the information he just received._

"_I believe it was May 11__th__" Mrs. Crandle gave an inquisitive look as Troy's face paled._

"_I am so stupid" the only thing that I can only say_

"_Do you know where Gabriella is?" Kelsi spoke up from behind Troy_

"_She had been packing for two weeks and just left last week. I don't know where she moved to though. All I know is that she is moving to live with her aunt." Mrs. Crandle replied with a distant voice._

"_Thank you Mrs. Crandle, but we must be going now"_

"_Oh no problem Kelsi. You guys stop by anytime. Ever since Gabriella left I have been all alone."_

_End Flashback_

She had called the night her mom died and begged me to come over but my anger and hurt stopped me from coming over to her place.

I also found out that she tried calling everyone else, but they just ignored her call.

I feel absolutely guilty. She came to school that Monday morning with red puffy eyes, dark circles forming, and her hair was mess. I just thought that she was crying because we were ignoring her. I remember thinking "Boo hoo, suck it up. Nobody cares about you anymore." I felt mortified to ever think of that.

None of us were there when she needed us. Then again she did say all those hurtful things about us. We shouldn't care about her, because she didn't sound like she cared about us.

What broke my heart was the day when I found out that Gabriella never said any of those hurtful words about us. It was just made up by a two girls who were jealous of Gabriella.

I remember that day when Kelsi burst through the cafeteria doors…

_Flashback_

_A while after Kelsi had excused herself; the cafeteria doors were slammed open. Everyone turned their head to the entrance. There stood a breathless Kelsi hunched forward with her hands on her knees trying to regulate her breathing._

_Jason was the first to spring out of his seat racing to this girlfriend and helped her to the table._

_Once Kelsi's breathing was controlled she started to speak…_

"_Okay, when I was in the restroom I heard two people walk in and thought nothing of it but what they said caught my attention. It was Amber Shark and Kimberly Roberts" Kelsi paused and took a deep breath._

"_They were talking about Gabriella and how easy it was to get rid of her" Kelsi looked at her friends and saw that she had her attention and then looked at Sharpay._

"_Sharpay, they set you up. They followed you to the restroom and started talking knowing that you were in the stall. They made it all up. Gabriella never said anything about us."_

"_Kelsi are you sure about this? I know that you never believed that Gabriella could say any nasty things about us." Ask Sharpay in a disbelieved voice_

"_I am positive! I heard Amber say that she was jealous of Gabriella for making friends so fast and catching the eyes of the Golden boy ever since she walked onto campus" Kelsi shot a look at me as I looked down at the table._

"_Then Kimberly said the thing that sent them over the edge was when they found that Troy and Gabriella were going out. They couldn't believe that a nerd was able to catch the most famous boy in school, let alone date him." As Kelsi finished talking propping her elbow on the table with her head in her hands._

_I was still in a daze, trying to process the information that Kelsi just presented. I couldn't believe that two girls were jealous enough to ruin someone's life._

_Snapping out my daze as I saw Sharpay swiftly stand up, picked up her lunch tray and slammed it on the table catching everyone's attention._

_Everyone watched as Sharpay picked up her lunch tray again and marched to the other side of the cafeteria where Amber and Kimberly sat. If Sharpay was a cartoon character, there would be steam coming out of her ears. _

_Once she reached their table she slammed the tray on the table between Kimberly and Amber making the both of them jump a good height. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?!" asked a fumed, red faced Sharpay_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Evans" replied Amber with her best innocent look on her face._

"_Cut the bull Shark. You and Roberts know very well what I am talking about. You used me to get rid of Gabriella"_

"_Well, I guess you aren't a dumb blond after all. Then again it did take you a long time to figure out it was us. I mean come on, you believed some gossip heard in a restroom instead of asking your own friend about it. By the time you figured it out she is already gone." Said a smirking Kimberly_

"_You witches. You made Gabriella lose her friends and when she needed them the most. Her mother died and no one was there for her!" Everyone let out a gasp as they heard what Sharpay said. I just groaned. This is getting out of hand. I need to get her out of the cafeteria._

"_Actually, we didn't make Gabriella lose her friends. YOU'RE the one who told your friend what we said and YOU'RE the one to tell them to ignore her. We saw how mad you were. Even Kelsi tried to defend Gabriella but you didn't want to listen. YOU let your emotions get the better of you. YOU should have confronted Gabriella privately and discuss what you heard and let her explain and then you can decided if she is guilty or not, but no. YOU didn't let her explain. YOU didn't even tell her what she did wrong." Amber finished firmly and gave a smirk towards Sharpay and she looks like she is about to cry. I think that Amber convinced Sharpay that it was all her fault. _

_As I reached Sharpay I pulled her out of the cafeteria and she didn't even protest. She just quietly followed._

_Once we were outside of the cafeteria Sharpay collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out mumbling "It's all my fault" over and over. _

_I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden Zeke came out of the cafeteria and scooped Sharpay into a hug rocking her back and forth. Thinking that I should have been doing that to Gabriella when she had called me._

_End Flashback_

At the end of that day everyone was speechless. Not another word was uttered, but everyone did agree to meet at Sharpay and Ryan's place.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
**

_Flashback  
_

_When everyone arrived at the twin's house we were all seated in the living room in silence._

_Chad then spoke up._

"_So, let me get this straight. Gabriella never said anything about us. She never talked on the phone to some guy named Aaron?" looking around everyone nodded._

"_We were being rude by giving Gabriella the cold shoulder and glaring at her for nothing, even after she tried talking to us." Again everyone nodded._

"_Okay, okay. Everyone gets it Chad we made a mistake. Are you happy? We pushed Gabriella away." Said an aggravated Taylor._

_As everyone is bickering as I was in my own world._

_My mind was screaming. _

_How could we make such a big mistake? We didn't give Gabriella a chance to talk and we didn't even give her an explanation as to our behavior. She broke up with me and left thinking that we didn't care about her._

_I think that I am going to go crazy. I just wanted to start over from where Sharpay started to explain to us what Gabriella supposedly said. I wish that I didn't give into Sharpay convincing me that Gabriella actually said that. I think that Kelsi was the only one who believed that Gabriella would never do that, but Kelsi was not able to stand up to Sharpay due to the fact that she was in a bad mood._

_End Flashback_

I am extremely tired thinking of the past. It gave me so much pain. It still does to this day. Not a day goes by that I wish I could take things back but I know that I can't. What's done is done.

Finally letting sleep get the best of me I remember a time where the whole gang was just care free high school kids and wondering if I will ever be able to see Gabriella again.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
**

_Flashback_

_Everyone was at Gabriella's house lounging around the pool area._

_As the guys were playing basketball in the pool the girls were sunbathing._

"_I am going to go in the house real quick" Gabriella said as she got up from her chair_

_A few minutes later there was loud screeches and someone yelling Gabriella._

_As I looked up from the game of basketball, I notice Gabriella looking oh so innocent as the rest of the girls were drenched in water._

"_I am going to get you Gabriella. Mark my words I will get you" yelled a wet Sharpay with a mischievous smile on her face_

_All of a sudden I see Gabriella running for her life all over the place with Sharpay hot on her heels._

_Everyone watched on laughing and I looked over at Zeke and telling him to get Sharpay and I would get Gabriella before they fall and hurt themselves. _

_As both Zeke and I managed to catch up with both of the girls and scooping them up in our arms and jumping in the pool while the girls tried to protest and wiggle their way out._

_End Flashback_

As Troy slept, a tear could be seen rolling down the side of his face and absorbing into the pillow.


End file.
